Survivor: Faroe Islands
Tucked away in the middle of the fearsome waves of the North Atlantic ocean lie a world unknown to most. A world containing relics of a past of waring, seafaring and a culture of combat. A world known as the Faroe Islands. And in Survivor's 38th season, 18 Americans will embark to this strange land and uncover secrets that could change everything. Who will prevail and who will fall on Survivor: Faroe Islands - Land of the Vikings? Contestant Profiles * Stewart Friedman * John Kane * Rob 'O' Reily * Ally Venice * Dan McClaskey * Will Quint * Eric Fischer * Andrew Greene * Sam Costanza * Isabel Sanchez * Alice Stifler * Amanda Wilder * Kendra Banks * Julie Krane * Catherine Jones * Gina Gephardt * Olivia Wesley * Kelly Shaw Episode 1: "Play Hard or Play In Your Basement!" As choppy, oppressive waters from the North Atlantic Ocean ruthlessly pummeled themselves onto the muddy shores of grainy beaches, the authoritative voice of a man in his early fifties could be heard. "These, are the Faroe Islands!", exclaimed Jeff Probst. "A land with a history marred by infamy! Now a thriving community of Danish innovators, this rustic land was once inhabited by vikings! Feared by those long ago, these ruthless seafarers would plunder and pillage wherever they went, using brutal weaponry and roaming the open seas with their sturdy boats! Below me, 18 Americans from different walks of life will embark on the adventure of a lifetime to these mysterious islands!" '(CONF) '"I'm seeing these REALLY coarse waves, like they could just take down this entire boat in an instant!", said Kelly. "I know that we're out on the open seas and pretty much anything can go on Survivor, but this just looks brutal and really, really savage!" "Together, these strangers from different walks of life will have to learn to work together, or they will be voted out of the tribe!", Jeff continued. '(CONF) '"We're all huddled up on this cramped little boat and I'm not thinking about how uncomfortable I am or how sweaty the person next to me is!", exclaimed Stewart. "All I'm thinking is, I'M ON SURVIVOR! I'M FREAKING ON SURVIVOR! So if I had the choice, I would just jump out of this boat right now and swim to the nearest island!" Jeff's narration culminated with the usual continuation of his season openings. "In the end, only one will remain to claim the million dollar prize!" '(CONF) '"I'm just sitting here idly and I think that's a bloody waste of time!", John bellowed. "I just want to begin this and take this on like it's a war and I'm going to lead my side to victory and take out the other side, so they can all yell 'Crikey!' And I'm losing patience, so this better began as soon as possible!" "Thirty nine-days! 18 people! 1 Survivor!", Jeff shouted. The camera then zoomed out and the intro began. After the intro concluded, the camera returned to Jeff. "Welcome to Survivor: Faroe Islands!", Jeff exclaimed. "Are you ready to get on with this?" Everyone nodded. "Great! Now as you can probably tell, you're going to have to evacuate this boat and swim to the nearest island to get to camp! But it's not quite that simple this time! Attached to this boat are two replica viking boats that you will use to get to your camps! They fit nine each, so your entire tribe will have no issue getting in there! This season however, there's a slight twist!" Everyone gulped. '(CONF) "'When we were all listening to Jeff, he told us that there was going to be some type of twist before we got to camp!", exclaimed Kendra. "Now, I'm a HUGE student of this game, I've written blogs on it and all, so I feel like this is going to be something we've seen before! We're probably going to only have our clothes on our backs, yadda yadda, I know what Jeff will probably say, but I'll just wait and humor him by listening!" "So for this season, you're going to be living on separate islands!", Jeff exclaimed. No one seemed particularly phased by this, particularly Stewart and Kendra, who rolled their eyes. "But that's not all!", he continued. Everyone's eyes immediately turned back to Jeff. "In addition to this, while you will be living on separate islands, you can freely visit the other tribe whenever you please! When I call out the first nine of you, you will be on Gokstad, which is named after a famous viking boat! John, Alex, Will, Andrew, Isabel, Amanda, Julie, Gina and Kelly, you're Gokstad!", Jeff handed the nine of them red buffs as he turned to the remaining nine. "You guys, you're Oseberg, named after another famous viking boat! Stewart, Rob, Dan, Eric, Sam, Alice, Kendra, Catherine and Olivia, you're Oseberg!" Jeff then handed the remaining nine blue buffs. "You guys have 60 seconds to gather as many supplies as you can!", exclaimed Jef. "Then hop into the long boats below this one and cut them loose. After that, you will paddle to your name homes! Survivors ready? GO!" Everyone began scattering in seemingly opposite directions as they grabbed whatever they could. Gokstad was able to grab a few more items than Oseberg, namely fruit and tarps. After the time had elapsed, both tribes dove into the water with their supplies, lifting them into their boats before heading into them and sailing off to their islands. '(CONF) '"Jumping off that boat didn't phase me in the SLIGHTEST!", said Ally. "I'm a professional skater and our entire LIVES depend on being able to...well, risk our lives to do crazy things for a thrill! And if you ask me, that was absolutely EPIC! I'm hoping this is only the beginning!" Meanwhile, the members of Oseberg were having a bit more trouble with their boat. Olivia was flailing around in the water, trying to grab onto the boat. "Help!", Olivia yelled. "I need to get up!" '(CONF) '"When we jumped off the boat, I was really, REALLY nervous!", exclaimed Olivia. "I'm just a meh swimmer, so when we were told that we'd have to swim all the way to shore from the big boat, I started getting scared! God, why couldn't I have practiced more before I came out here?! It's just so...nerve-wracking!" Suddenly, Dan grabbed Olivia and pulled her up out of the boat, helping her dry off as he paddled along with the rest of Oseberg. "I know the seas can be a little bit rough sometimes!", Dan replied. "It happened to me all the time when I went swimming as a kid!" Olivia smiled at him, thankful for being rescued. '(CONF) '"I noticed that the girl in the business suit, I think her name was Olivia...she was really struggling to get up", said Dan. "And I'd help her no matter what, because that's what any decent person would do, but especially now, since we're in the middle of the ocean and we have to get to the island we've been told to go to! I know it'll be hard sometimes, but the way I see it, we're all going to survive like pros in a day or two!" Meanwhile, Gokstad was having no trouble as they continued rowing to their island, everyone in good spirits. Ally began to sing "Drunken Sailors" as they rowed, eliciting laughter from everyone. '(CONF) '"That guy in the skater hat and clothes, he's a goofball, just a total goofball!", Andrew exclaimed. "We're all shivering and huddling together because we need to get to our island and yet he's SINGING! I definitely think he's going to be some type of clown, so I'm gonna keep my eye on him, that's for sure!" Eventually, Gokstad reached their island, the boat tapping against a wooden dock. "We're home!", Ally shouted, causing Isabel to facepalm in amusement. She tied the boat to the rope provided on the dock as she followed the others out. '(CONF) '"Alex, he's just totally erratic and crazy!", Isabel proclaimed. "We've been paddling endlessly for hours and the MINUTE we reach the island, he's sprinting out of the boat like he's some type of energy ball! This will probably be good for challenges, but around camp? Might not be so keen with that!" As the others headed to their new home, Will gazed at the mountains. "I think that this used to be home to some type of Nordic tribe thousands of years ago!", Will declared. Julie rolled her eyes playfully at him, turning her back. "When you're done marveling at the wonders of the past, please help us set up camp!", Kelly quipped. Will wasn't annoyed, chuckling a bit to himself. '(CONF) '"I'm really, really into studying the past a great deal!", Will exclaimed. "It's why I'm a historian! I know a lot of people probably wonder why you should bother with stuff like that, given that it happened and it's done, but I know my facts and if you don't know you're history, you're going to repeat it! Hence why I study it!" As Will continued gazing at the mountains, John walked up to a rock and turned to his tribe. "Alright folks, I think I know how we oughta set up this ramshackle island into a worthy abode!", John shouted. "First off, making a dwelling is very important, it's necessary to ward off against any potential predators!" '(CONF) '"Having lived in Australia, I'd say I'm relatively skilled in wilderness survival.", John explained. "When you live in a country where half the animals don't even live anywhere else on earth and they have the potential to shoot all sorts of multi-syllabled poisons into your body, then you need to know how to defend against them!" John took out a machete that he found on the boat, then began hacking away at one of the nearby evergreen trees. Amanda noticed his prowess and watched him. "Hey, you think I might be able to have a turn at that?", Amanda asked him. Realizing he would look worse if he said no, John conceded, handing her the machete. "Yeah, be careful though", he said in a fatherly tone. Amanda chuckled and swung at the tree, making a notable dent in it. "Alright!", Amanda yelled happily. John cheered her on as she held her fist up in triumph. '(CONF) '"I definitely am happy with John so far!", said Amanda. "At first, I worried he was going to be this bossy, authoritarian control freak, like a lot of older people are on Survivor, but I get those warm father vibes from him, not those controlling, "do as I say ones", which is great!" As the two handled wood chopping duties, Kelly turned to Andrew. "I've never seen two people get that excited over wood! It's crazy!", Kelly proclaimed. Andrew seemed to agree with the sentiment. "Yeah, but you gotta do what you gotta do!", Andrew replied. "Not really my type of job, more of a fishing guy." "Fair enough!", Kelly replied. "I think I'm going to try to make a fire." Andrew nodded and followed her along. '(CONF) '"Andrew's a cool guy, I definitely like him a ton", Kelly said. "I get this very laid-back, congenial demeanor from him, like he's that supportive big brother who's snarking with you about how dumb your parents are, and he seems like he's going to be competent enough, so I could see some type of alliance forming with him!" Meanwhile at Oseberg, things were going a little bit....differently.. Dan started to look for firewood for the fire, while Stu had other plans of his own. "Guys! Guys! I'm officially calling a MEETING!", Stu proclaimed loudly. The others, minus Dan and Sam, who had walked off to Dan, looked at Stu in confusion. "A meeting?", Rob asked in confusion. "What kind of meeting?" "Oh, you'll see!", Stu proclaimed. "All of you will see!" Rob's puzzled appearance did not disappear with this answer, with him continuing to arch his head in bewilderment. '(CONF) '"This Stu lad, I think he's called that, he told us he wanted to start a sort of meeting", Rob explained. "And he won't give any details or anything! I just don't know what's going on through his mind and I want him to just tell me straight up what's going on!" Stu continued shouting, causing everyone but Dan and Sam to head over to him. "I thought that since we're new to the island, we should have a little bit of fun before we get down to business! Good old fashioned, SURVIVOR fun!", Stu shouted. Kendra seemed excited as she listened with curiosity. "Survivor? Tell me more!", she yelped happily. Stu nodded as he pulled out what appeared to be a purple cloth. "Certainly!", Stu replied. "People, this is an original Outcast buff from Pearl Islands! Did anyone see that season?" Alice shook her head. "No, I haven't", she said. "What about it?" "Very simple!", Stu explained. "The Outcasts was a ghost tribe that came into existence on Day 19! It was made for the purpose of allowing eliminated players to return and have another chance in the game!" "So...like Redemption Is-", but before Alice could finish, Stu cut her off. "Please don't mention that season, it didn't happen!", he snarled as he continued explaining. '(CONF) '"Stu was teaching us all about different seasons", said Alice. "And I don't have much knowledge of the early ones, so it's good to find out about all of this! That said, aren't you usually supposed to tend to camp when you get to your camp on Survivor? It's what I've always been told!" Eventually, Stu finished explaining. "So, I thought we could play Outcast twist before we start working on camp! Anyone want to participate?...Anyone?...Anyone? Bueller?" Kendra was the lone person to reply, waving her hand enthusiastically in the air. "Oh, pick me! Pick me!", she yelled like an excited grade-schooler. Stu smiled as pointed to her. "Ms.....what's your last name?", he asked Kendra sheepishly. "Banks", she replied. "Ms. Banks, you may have a part in the class play!", Stu replied in a voice reminiscent of a school teacher. "Yay!", she shouted as she ran over to him. "The only problem is that there's no Rupert!", Stu shouted. "I wish we got the bearded guy on our tribe, he'd be a perfect Rupert!" "Not a problem!", Kendra replied as she held her hair up to her face. "I can play a mean Mr. Boneham if I want!", she said in a gravely voice reminiscent of Rupert's. "Perfect!", Stu chortled in return. The two began playing the game as the rest of the tribe rolled their eyes. Dan and Sam in particular were not pleased. "That's so nonsensical!", Dan exclaimed. '(CONF) '"Stu and Kendra have been wasting at LEAST thirty minutes on playing the Outcasts!", Dan remarked. "I get that he likes Survivor, in fact we all do, since we're on the show, but how is it going to help the tribe if we're just dawdling around instead of building a camp and getting food? I think he's a GREAT kid, but he needs to get his head in the game and pitch in!" "I'm worried Stu's not helping out", Dan told Sam. "We all need to work together out here!" Sam nodded. "Yeah, that Outcast crap? It ain't necessary and it's a load of crap!", Sam growled. "He isn't helping one bit, just sitting on his butt!" Dan chuckled. "I wouldn't say it that bluntly, but I think a little help from him would be nice!" "It'd be more than nice!", Sam replied. "It'd be NECESSARY!" '(CONF) '"I like Dan, he's a good guy!", Sam exclaimed. "He's one of the only people here who have had the balls to say what was on their mind, to say what we're all thinking, but too pansy to say! I'm a hard worker, I've owned a cab company for 20 years and if you don't pull your weight, you're fired! And I wish I was Stu's boss right now, because if I was, I'd be handing him a pink slip as big as this island and telling him to take a hike!" Meanwhile, the situation with Stu only grew more bizarre. He was getting increasingly invested in his little game, portraying every 'character' he needed to. "Aargh! What are these scallywag players doing back here?!", Stu growled as he imitated Rupert's guttural voice. Immediately, he then started speaking as if he was Jeff Probst himself. "Well Rupert...you, Drake and Morgan are experiencing one of the BIGGEST twists in Survivor history!", he continued. Kendra then joined in excitedly, putting on her best sad face as Lil. "I'm so sad! We haven't had many rations and Andrew was mean to me, wah!", Kendra remarked. The two then began laughing as Carolyn rolled her eyes in annoyance from afar. '(CONF) '"Watching Stu and Kendra play around like they were fanboys and fangirls, it was pretty pathetic, to be honest!", Carolyn remarked. "I'm a fan of the show and I'm going to assume a good portion of us are fans too, but seriously, how old are we that we have to pretend to play people from other seasons, as if this is some type of game?! It's annoying, I won't beat around the bush at all!" Eventually, Stu and Kendra collapsed to the ground laughing, unable to compose themselves anymore. "My god! This is THE funniest thing I've ever done related to Survivor! Holy shit!", Stu wheezed. "I'd think this would be pretty amateur for someone like you, personally!", Kendra retorted. "Nah, nothing can compare to this! I guess the time I kept repeating 'RAWKS' when I wanted to imitate Deb Eaton was funny, but that's just one word! This is an entire scene!", Stu replied. '(CONF) '"I love having Kendra around, simply because she likes all the same things I do!", Stu beamed happily. "There's being a fan of Survivor and then there's madly typing on your computer every Wednesday about what you thought about the latest episode or other little details like that that one-THOUSAND percent of the population thinks is useless! But I don't care what anyone else thinks, because those guys aren't REAL fans! And fake fans never make it far in this game!" Back at Gokstad, the shelter was about set up, while John smiled proudly. "I'd say that's just about perfect! The about's to be humble!", he emphasized to the tribe. The others laughed at this remark, particularly Ally. '(CONF) "'We did a hell of a job putting up the shelter, I'm not going to lie about that!", John remarked. "Really good we did too, because if there's one thing a person should heed before going on Survivor, it's to have a stable camp! You need it to decisively kick the asses of the other tribe to Tribal Council and I'm more than ready to begin some kicking!" As John and Ally looked proudly at the shelter, Will began pulling out twigs from the ground, trying to line them up neatly. "What is that?", Ally asked curiously. "It's a sun dial!", Will remarked. "I'm trying to build one for the tribe!" "...A sun dial? What exactly is that?", Ally replied. "It's an apparatus used to tell time", Will began explaining. "Ancient societies used them before clocks were available. Basically, the position of the sun will create a shadow of a certain length on the ground and by using the shadow, you get the time of the day! It's really neat! Hell, I've been building them since I was at least 8 years old!" Ally didn't seem nearly as impressed. "We're in the wild bro! Why would we need to tell the time? Don't we, like, just have to know when to show up for challenges and shit?" "Nah, that's a misconception", Will replied. "If we have a proper idea of the time, then we'll know when to get sleep and when to wake up and forage for food, so we can be more organized than Oseberg! You need to be methodical with these kinds of things!" "Whatever dude!", Ally rolled his eyes in boredom. "I think that's totally USELESS and you should be doing FUN things!" '(CONF) '"Will's a really, REALLY strange guy!", Ally began. "We were just trying to build the shelter, catch some fish and basically do the things you're supposed to do on the first day of Survivor and then he just begins talking non-stop about sun dials or whatever the hell they're called! There've been thirty something winners by this point and I don't think a single one has built a sun dial yet!" Will was shocked at Ally's lack of interesting in the sun dial, walking off in confusion. Julie however seemed more invested. "Wow, that's resourceful!", Julie exclaimed. "I never would have thought of building a sun dial!" "Really? That's awesome! Finally someone who gets efficiency! You're Julie, right?", Will asked curiously. "Right!", she replied enthusiastically. "That's great! Maybe you could give me a hand with this sun dial then!", said Will. "Yeah, I could definitely help.", Julie replied as she kneeled down. The two then began working tirelessly on the sundial, constructing it piece by piece. '(CONF) '"Will's been showing me a lot of interesting things!", Julie explained. "I'm a doctor and you'd think that since we need to cut people open for a living we'd be the handy types, but I'm the last person you want helping out around the house! But Will, he showed me how to build a sun dial and that was a big help! We could use more of his contraptions for sure!" Meanwhile, Kelly, Gina and Amanda walked toward the forested portion of their island, gazing at their surroundings. "What a place this is!", Kelly exclaimed. "It's so expansive!" Amanda and Gina laughed, continuing to walk along with her. '(CONF) '"Seeing the forest was beyond amazing!", Kelly exclaimed. "I've seen every season of Survivor on TV, but actually being on the show and experiencing the location you're in? Not something I ever was able to fathom until now! I'm not much of a camping type or particularly outdoorsy, so this is a first for me!" Amanda couldn't agree more, nodding along happily. "Yeah, this is an amazing place! HELLOOOOOOOOOO!", she bellowed out with excitement. After that, she ran ahead of the two, much to Kelly's amusement and Gina's annoyance. '(CONF) '"Oh my god, this was so awesome!", Amanda yelped. "I just love to go new places and do new things and who would have ever thought I'd be on an island near the Arctic?! As a saleswoman, I've gone to a lot of unique places, but this was definitely something totally out of this world!" As Amanda darted through the woods at breakneck speed, Gina couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Wow, already on the first day she's going to get lost in the forest?! What a tribe we are!" "Hey, I'm sure we're a lot more competent than the other tribe", Kelly responded. "I saw a few flakes there." "I hope you're right", Gina responded. "First chance we go to tribal, I'm wondering about writing her name down!" '(CONF) '"Amanda's already been getting on my nerves", Gina grumbled. "I'm really happy to be here too, but you don't see me running around like a lunatic because I'm by trees! I can't imagine her living in a rural area! OH MY GOD, AN OAK! I'M COMING FOR YAAAAAAAAH! But it doesn't matter! I'm in politics for a reason! You need to be smart for it and frankly, I don't see her being smart enough to last longer than me!" As the three women proceeded off into the woods, Isabel watched from the distance, deep in contemplation. "Very interesting", she pondered. Back at Oseberg, things had not changed very much. Dan gathered up Sam and Rob by a log, with the intention of bonding with the two. "So, where are you two from again?", Dan asked curiously. "Brooklyn, born and raised baby!" Sam responded with bravado. "Cool stuff! And you?", Dan curiously turned to Rob. "Oh, I'm from Ireland", Rob started. "I grew up in County Cork in a village! Green as can be, lots of farms and...bars!", he laughed. Dan and Sam both returned with chuckles of their own, the three men chortling away happily. "And I'm from Baltimore!", Dan howled with laughter. "An Irish man, a New Yorker and a...Maryland-er! What a crowd!", Rob squealed. '(CONF) '"I've had a very...wild life.", explained Rob. "My mum, my brothers and my sisters all were together from the time I was born!..Dad wasn't in the picture really. Left when I was 1 and haven't seen him since! She always claimed he was a drinker and partier, which I can believe. Coming to America a few years ago feels like a fresh start for me and I'm glad Dan and Sam didn't care where I was born, they're good lads!" "One person who's driven me crazy so far is that Stu guy, though", Dan started. "He hasn't done anything around camp and he seems to be going off with Kendra a lot." "Oh, him?", Sam asked. "Yeah, he hasn't done a damn thing since he's gotten here except played Rupert all day!" "He kept talking about the Outcasts!", Rob exclaimed. "That's why I'm going to go get him!", Dan proclaimed. "Hopefully I can talk some sense into him and get him to realize what we're here for!" '(CONF) '"All this time, I realized that Stu was nowhere to be found!", Dan explained. "And I have to find him pronto. Not working around camp, not pitching in, not really socializing with anyone but...I think her name is Kendyl, he just hasn't been doing what you're supposed to here! And I'm going to correct it if it's the last thing I do!" Meanwhile, Stu and Kendra were walking through the woods, discussing their favorite players. "I'm really into the Cambodia cast", Stu explained. "It's when the Big Moves really began and you started to see the game evolve!" "Yeah, I like your style of thinking!", Kendra replied. "More of a Will Wahl type of person, though! HE's a game master if I've ever seen one!" Stu chuckled at her response. "He's definitely a good choice!", Stu replied happily. '(CONF) '"Stu's a really, really great guy!", Kendra beamed. "We're both really, really big fans of the game and I know you're supposed to get along with people from different walks of life, but having someone who thinks EXACTLY like you is a MAJOR asset in this game! We might as well be chained to the hip at this point because we're going far together!" As Dan began marching off to find Stu, he bumped into Eric. "Oops, sorry there!", Dan apologized. Eric seemed startled, but quickly regained his composure. "Not a problem!", Eric reassured him. "My fault anyway, I was being a bit clumsy!" "I was going to ask, have you seen Stu? I haven't spotted him all afternoon." Dan explained. "No, haven't caught a glimpse of him", said Eric. "Why do you want to know?" "I'm tired of him not pitching in and helping us", said Dan. "This is a team effort and he's only looking out for himself!" "Want me to help you find him?", Eric offered. "That'd be great!", Dan exclaimed. "Follow me!" Eric proceeded to do just that as he trudged along. '(CONF) '"Apparently Stu hasn't been around camp all day", Eric started. "I haven't really noticed him, so Dan does have a point! If he's not going to help out around camp, that's really not good for our morale and for beating the other team, so we should probably fix this sooner rather than later!" As Stu and Kendra continued their stroll through the woods, they could hear idle chit-chat from two of their tribe mates. "Oh shit!", Stu yelped. "Who could that be?!" Kendra gulped "I don't know, but we should probably move...and fast!" Stu galloped after her as they headed further into the woods. '(CONF) '"Me and Kendra were minding our own business when all of a sudden, we heard footsteps, LOUD footsteps!", Stu emphasized. "I know that a few people haven't been happy with how little work me and to a lesser extent Kendra haven't done, but seriously, it's only day 1! I need to keep my eyes REALLY peeled, because that frankly irks me!" Kendra and Stu quickly leapt into a nearby bush, while Dan and Eric walked along the guided path. "This definitely is a REALLY nice island!", Eric exclaimed. "Yeah, it's definitely really huge!", said Dan. "I'm from Maryland and when you live in a city like Baltimore, you're not going to be seeing endless forests like these any time soon!" "I've never been to Maryland!", Eric admitted. "I'm from California and I've seen a lot of the country, but I guess it was never on my to-do list!" "Promise to visit it after the season, then!", Dan teased him. "Will do!", Eric chortled. '(CONF) '"Eric's a great guy!", Dan exclaimed. "I had no problem finding Stu on my own, but going with him, it makes things all the more fun! He's definitely had some different life experiences from me, but I wouldn't mind incorporating him into any alliance I make going forward in the game!" "I think I heard some foot steps going this way", Dan pointed to the cluster of trees and shrubbery. "Let's check over there!" "Good idea!", Eric nodded. Stu and Kendra were shaking with fear as the duo passed by them. "Hmmm, I don't see them anywhere", Dan said. "This is really weird!" "Hey, aren't we allowed to go to the other tribe's island?", Eric suggested. "What if he went over to there?" "That's actually a good point!", Dan remarked. "Let's wait back at camp so we can talk to him when he gets back!" "I like your thinking!", Eric replied as the two then walked off. Once they were out of earshot, Stu and Kendra leapt out of the bushes. "Finally!", Stu cried out. "I couldn't take it in there anymore!" "You said it!", Kendra replied. "But thank god they left!" "What if they come back, though?", Stu suggested with a smirk on his face. "Idol?", Kendra asked instinctively "Idol!", Stu hollered out. The two then began to scurry the woods eagerly, hoping to come back with the prized trinket. '(CONF) '"After those goons Dan and Eric went back to camp, me and Stu realized we were probably best off finding the idol!", Kendra explained. "He wasn't wrong, because you always want to have power in this game and when you have power, you can do all sorts of crazy things! You're on Survivor, so you either play hard or play in your basement!" Category:Competition stories